1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an electric wire with a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a connector includes a terminal metal fitting and an insulative housing body housing the terminal metal fitting, and the housing body is engaged with a housing of a counterpart connector to electrically connect the terminal metal fitting to a counterpart terminal metal fitting of the counterpart connector. Such a type of connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2017-004863, for example. In the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2017-004863, to prevent noise from entering a terminal metal fitting or an electric wire, a plurality of terminal metal fittings are covered with one shield shell for each housing body, and electric wires are tied up in a bundle and covered with one braid for each terminal metal fitting.
In a connector in the related art, electric wires are tied up in a bundle, so that thermal interference may be generated between the electric wires. For example, the thermal interference between the electric wires may become a cause of lowering of durability of the electric wire. Thus, in the connector in the related art, a diameter of the electric wire is increased to avoid influence of thermal interference. However, in the connector in the related art, a degree of freedom of a routing path of the electric wires can be hardly improved because the electric wires are tied up in a bundle, and improvement allowance for the degree of freedom of the routing path is further reduced when the diameter of the electric wire is required to be increased.